Celes Chere
Celes Chere is a character/heroine from the Final Fantasy universe, Though she's a hero, she is a part of Slade's organization, though the organization isn't doing anything to cause harm to her. Being a knowledge swordsman and magic user, She is one Of Slade's top allies and a close ally. Alongside Slade, Anti Cosmo and Hades she is the main representative of the team, and like Sideshow Bob and Hades she opens up connections for the team. But for heroes to go along with the organization. Though one must wonder how she deals with a criminal mastermind, a Hades figure of the overworld and an Anti Fairy. The B Team Storyline She was once a general alongside Kefka but she betrayed him to stop him and atone for her misdeeds. She was successful but after everyone on her universe was killed she was alone until she was found by Slade who after his time travel adventure was wondering what to and they fell for each other at first sight. Celes and Slade dated and got serious, one day Slade proposed to Celes and she said yes as result Slade invites his former foes Bender and the B Team to come to his wedding with her. Celes travels with Slade and his team to 2010 to follow Thawne so Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo can get their past selves and Eddy to help them out. She and Harry are left in charge of the team as a result due to Slade's trust of both of them. She and Harry both find husks made by Alchemy and bring them back to the team while Slade is away with Anti Cosmo and Hades. She and Harry are told about the encounter with Alchemy that King Julian, Django and Jake dealt with. She and Harry both inspect the husks and learn of the Philospher Stone before getting into a robot ambush.. Celes then works with Anti Cosmo who takes over after Slade's arrest to go after the legion and Deathstroke who ambushes them to get the Chromoskimmer. She is present with Slade's team when it comes to Deathstroke's attack and works with Mojo and Sideshow Bob to give Wells and Anti Cosmo time to find Deathstroke while they deal with Malcolm Merlyn and Welton. Slade makes plans with the team to go after Both Joker's group and finds the scared magic. He does this with the assumption that The Joker is trying to unleash his plan from Slade Strikes Back. He takes the main members with him to keep the Time Wraiths on him specifically. He gets into contact with Bender and Rip where the latter decides to travel with Sara and Wally to help him and the group. Anti Cosmo theorizes that they must find their past selves to give them a hand, but Harry Wells remembers they did leave for a while. They make some traveling and close enough to their destination, Reverb and the other members of Deathstroke's team attack them and try to keep immobilized to prevent Bender from meeting him under Deathstroke's orders deciding to not take chances. Reverb starts by sealing Hades off from helping them knowing Hades is a great threat and tells his team to go after Slade directly having decided to get the leader. Reverb though knows Anti Cosmo and Celes both know magic and he has a lock on with the two of them. The entire group gets into a struggle under Reverb's order until Rip has a idea where he tells Wally to use his speed to wear out Hades temporary sealing while he and Sara go after Reverb's followers. Noble, Azarel, Jasper and Arkham Knight notice this and go after this which allows Slade and his group to take the upper hand on Reverb and then Wally throws them all back into a portal. Finally reaching out Slade's past self lair. Celes calls out the past selves for not helping and Harry tries needling the two for answers while Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades and The Legends watch them do this. After enough torture, Slade and Anti Cosmo reveal to their future selves that are trying to alter their timeline so they have more control over the multiverse. Despite this, Their past selves decide to get them touch with their partner they made feeling that they should help against Thawne who is a bigger threat. The Past Slade and Anti Cosmo lead them to New York where they find Slade's past self partner Tombstone who is suspicious of this group arriving. The Two scientists show up with the police and try to have Slade arrested for breaking in, Tombstone advocates and beats both of the scientists though Deathstroke and Azarel trap him and try to cripple Tombstone's empire for themselves by exposing him to the police. The Legends chase the two and trap the duo before they reveal the truth. Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Harry and Celes and their past selves go through Tombstone's profile on Disney to see if he himself has any knowledge on Disney Magic. Slade brings Tombstone to his lair and reveals what he was intending to do in the timeline. Tombstone assists Harry and Rip Hunter from using research to find the best location where the magic. Anti Cosmo, Slade, Celes and Hades agree to keep their past selves reminding what they need to do and not get themselves killed by Thawne. The Trio find where to go best and learn from Bender's team that's where they are going. This leads them into a face down with Thawne's gang with Bender's help which leads to both sides getting what they wanted, where Slade brings the team back to his lair and works with the team to find how to best use the amulet as it has ancient writing on it none of them can translate not even Rip can do this with his ship's help. Best Friends: Heloise, Slade and Anti Cosmo Friends: Slade Wilson, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper, Hades, Heloise, the B Team, Slade's ensemble, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, Shade, R2-D2, C-3PO, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Dr. Manhattan, Suede, Phantom R, Aang, Katara, Spyro, Balthazar Blake, Irene Addler, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Sideshow Bob, Manray, Technus, The Flying Dutchman, Ventress, Curveo, Harison Wells Enemies: Kefka, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, the Joker, Model W, Dr. Weil, Discord, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Haythem Kenway, the Templar Order, Eobard Thawne, Dr.Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, The League of Past, Present and Future Evil Legends of Light and Darkness Celes is set to debut with Slade and Anti Cosmo in this sequel and to help Bender and his pals with whoever it is they're dealing with. Celes leads her men to Berk to tell and convince the Alpha Team that they are on their side though she is already close friends with Aleu. Celes is the one who gets the heroes to Equestria to see what happened through the league of darkness and after that she and Heloise back up Bender and Slade when they are confronted by Khan. Celes is among her friends when Alie tells them about her discovery of Model W. Celes alongside Anti Cosmo and Slade follow Bender to the 2nd location, Skipper and Anti Cosmo comment on her making Slade a henpecked husband. She sneaks into an old warehouse and alongside Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Heloise disguises herself as a solider. They are eventually figured though Bender takes action and shoots Saddler's staff out of his hand. Celes returns with Slade and Anti Cosmo, and when she doesn't see the main 3 members of The B Team she wonders where and they crash into the ship like yee-haa like Southerners. Celes is seen with her friends as they meet Jack Bauer and work with him to undermine the authority of Dredd. Once it becomes apparent that Jr. and the others are doing more than the three show. Celes oversees much of the interrogation and is pretty shocked by Jack's brutal violence as even Bender and Skipper don't take it that far. Celes is seen on the ship where she and the others conspire to escape Darkseid, and she believes that Heloise experimented on Marie as she notices Marie ripping a steel door down with barely her own hands. Celes when hearing of Orion and Hades planning to take Darkseid, she gets Slade and Anti Cosmo to help cover them. When Khan opens up communications, Celes instantly guesses he's after their biometals. Celes after hearing the Model W detail asks what is truly stopping them as the numbers of fragments shouldn't matter. Axel agrees with this considering how true it is. Celes then after learning of Zordon's death and meeting Malefor meets a former ally of her husband and his partner's archenemy. Celes is very serious and doesn't joke or anything which is why she isn't so pleaded to hear that Jack wants to sing. When asked where the others went, Celes says that the four time traveled to one minute forward. Celes joins Axel in teasing Jack about Vandom and she backs off when Jack gets mad. Celes then decides to take charge of one of the three missions. Celes works with Orion, Nostalgia Chick and Jack Bauer around the Bayou of the islands. It's also revealed that Celes like wearing capes as she flings her off ready to take action against who's opposing her. Celes and Bauer both lead the investigation around the bayou, while they're too late to get Blackbeard the two take measures to injure him badly which works. While Anti Cosmo is skeptical to think Skipper`s idea to not split up and do actions as a group, Celes think it`s a good idea to do. Celes selects the heroes to go on the first fraction and briefs them. Celes and Slade's allies catch the Joker and save the dogs from Him. She is seen again where Celes and other members convince Bowser Jr. and Ventress to join Slade. Celes goes with her friends and has a feeling that they are being watched by someone, Slade thinks it's Discord and Celes agrees due to how serious Bender takes him. Celes find out Stane is the one attacking the castle and the quadruplets of her, Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo go after him to stop their castle from being ruined. Celes, Hades and Anti Cosmo act as Slade's mission control and guide him to Stane. Celes is one of the three chosen partners of Model X. Alongside Slade's other members Celes finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Celes then joins with Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo in the final battle with Malefor and his right hand Khan. Celes alongside HIM, Dr. Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Mojo fight Hazama with Bender and the B Team as well as Discord Blackpool Celes, with other members of Slade`s Ensemble, finds Black Star and makes an allegiance with him. TGTTA 2 Celes is still with Slade's crew and heads security of Slade's establishments with Ventress and Curveo. When Slade's hardest worked establishment is complete, The Joker invaded and attacked Black Curveo and Celes knows exactly that is was him. Where she leads the rest of the team against Thawne's Forces. She is present with Slade about Thawne's attack on them and what action to be taken against the legion, as Slade and Anti Cosmo insist on using their own chromoskimmer to help them against Thawne and inform them where they got it. While not present intially in Slade's call to Bender, she joins him, Harrison and Anti Cosmo in their call. She leads the others to Eggman and Cortex who are in contact with Harry about Joker abducting The Teen Titans and what he might do to them. Slade, Leonard, Celes and Lisa are all out cold having took quiet the hit from Uka Uka's attack and an pink blob like creature looks down hungry on them, and sets his antennae to turn them into chocolate until The Flying Dutchman tells him not to eat them as he will rain hell on him if he does. Slade finally recovers from the blow and recognizes him as Majin Buu which surprises his team. Slade mentions that he learned about the Dragonball Universe from Gohan and his interactions from The Disney Angels which allowed to know about Buu. Slade asks Majin Buu what is he doing, here in the past since it makes no sense. Majin Buu explains that he was taken out of his current timeline due to a break in time and it was through some Patrick Bateman like lizard Celes knows that it was Toffee that may have had a hand in this and promises Buu to bring him to his place even if she has to beat it out of Toffee. Leonard snarks at Celes's optimism finding it rather overdone and that the pink piece of gum will be joining them probably. Buu takes up Celes's offer and joins Slade's team Remembering that Toffee has NOS-4A2 and Mandarin on his team, Slade and Leonard deduct that it is possible that they can find where the three by taking a notice of the drained machinery. Lisa and Leonard trade off some banter about how they should do this when Alchemy and his metahuman gang show up again and some of the metahumans recognize The Snarts from Central City and It turns into a brawl between them and The Dutchman. Slade and Celes have managed to find the most likely place that NOS-4A2 would reside plan to make their way until they see Dr.Alchemy and join the fray themselves. The Flying Dutchman manages to bring his ghost ship up to take the team to where Toffee is currently residing. Toffee has expected their arrival and this is when Celes approachs him and threatens him to send Buu back to his timeline. Toffee just sics NOS-4A2 on her and Mandarin joins with Leonard and Lisa working against them both with their guns respectively. Thawne then speeds in once again and brings an attack on Slade and the rest. Toffee uses this to make his getaway as he informs Thawne, that he better not get carried away since The Time Wraiths are still after him. Thawne recongizes this and after a bit flees. Slade and Celes both begin to recongize that Eobard is out of their hands as he knows too much about them but the reverse is also true. This is when Leonard and Lisa have an idea to go to Central City to find Barry Allen who would know. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters that hail from the Final Fantasy universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Humans Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Lawful Good Category:Tomboys Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Swordsmen Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Atoners Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Superhumans Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deuteragonists in Legends Of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Token Good Teammate Category:Love Interests of Slade Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Team Witness members Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Animated characters Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Umbrakinetic Characters